Fierce
by whoresontequila
Summary: He has done what she thought was impossible, he made her weak. He made her fall in love with him. But he loves another women, no correction he's going to marry another women. Or is he? Tiva
1. You shouldnt drink alone

The whiskey burned the back of her throat , but it was nothing compared to how bad her heart hurt. that's why she was here in this dive bomb bar attempting to drink her pain away she knew he would never come her and see her like this. He was engaged to her as of a week ago. He came into to work a week earlier nearly bouncing with excitement exclaiming that he had finally asked Jeanne to marry him and she said yes. She tried to keep a smile on her face the rest of the day to pretend like she didn't care. She knew if she was in a foul mood for nothing then they would immediately know what was wrong with her. So to blur the edges a bit help her forget she went to a bar so far out of Tony's way he would never be there or that's what she thought she groaned when his smell reached her nose and she heard someone sit next to her she immediately knew who it was who else would sit next to her?

"You shouldn't drink alone, It's bad for you reputation.", he joked Ziva rolled her eyes in response

"Good thing you're here to save me from that now isn't it." she growled slurring her words

He looked at her his expression mingled with surprise and confusion what exactly he did to piss her off he would definitely like to know she looked so broken he could tell her eyes held a deep sorrow. But the most confusing thing of all she appeared to be drunk Ziva never got drunk she was paranoid afraid that if she got drunk she wouldn't be able to defend her self she had told him this more then once that it was important in her line of work that she never ever lose control no matter what someone had done this to her pushed her to drink alone in a run down bar someone hurt her

"are you drunk Ziva", he asked moving closer to her face

"Nah DiNozzo in completely sober", She replied sarcastically "what the hell are you doing here shouldn't you be here with your _fiancé_?" she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice and inwardly cursed her self for asking the exact question that would give _everything away although if he didn't know already then he wasn't as smart as she thought he was in fact he was quiet dim._

"_Can I get what ever the lady's drinking" he asked the bartender motioning to Ziva as he did so. Then he turned to her and said "I see. Well if you must know Jeanne broke off the engagement two days ago" he stared at the drink that now sat in front of him Ziva looked down obviously ashamed with her self. He wasn't really upset about the break up more like relived he couldn't really go on pretending to love Jeanne when in reality it had always been Ziva from the start one hundred percent._

"_sorry I didn't know… May I ask why?" she looked up sheepishly _

"_You." he stated simply when he did not elaborate Ziva assumed that he did not want to talk about It but since when has that ever stopped her? _

"_me? What the hell did I do?"_

"_Jeanne didn't like the way I only ever talked about you. How amazing you are how good you did this or this. and when she asked me if I loved you I couldn't lie to her." _

"_she dumped you because you said you didn't love me?" Ziva asked not daring for a second what he really meant._

"_No she gave me the ring back because I didn't… couldn't deny it" he looked down at his drink refusing to meet Ziva's eyes if she turned him down things would be weird if she said the attraction wasn't mutual he knew that she would have been lying_

_Ziva didn't know what she was doing until her lips where pressed against his in a heated kiss Ziva ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for entrance which he granted immediately Ziva moaned as there tongues slid across each other in a battle for dominance they kissed until the need for air became all to apparent and Ziva pulled away form him stumbling slightly from the alcohol intake as she pulled him by the arm out into the street they barley got out of the door before she was pressed against the wall in another heated kiss. Ziva pulled away and looked into his lust filled eyes he wanted her and she wanted him the only question was would they last until they made it to Ziva's place before they ripped each others close off._


	2. A head slap for Ziva

TIVAtivaTIVAtivaTIVAtiva

Ziva spent the next month and a half carefully avoiding talking to Tony. She would only speak to him when absolutely necessary and she would shoot him glances that would make one of those wrestlers whimper in the corner like a small child ever so often. Tony had tried unsuccessfully to get Ziva alone so he could tell her that he had not attended that to be a one night stand. That he wanted more with her he wanted everything if only she would just allow it. Tony was beginning to think that she thought it was a mistake a dunking mistake that should not be acknowledged.

None of this got passed Gibbs who thought if this kept up much longer it may begin to affect the team. So he casually asked her to go with him down to forensics so he could trap her. She took the bait and fallowed him into his trap neither of them spoke until Gibbs made a swift movement and pressed the emergency stop button. Ziva had to do her best to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She should have know better then to go willingly into an elevator with Gibbs of all people. But now she was trapped and she would be forced to confront Gibbs about the situation at hand.

"What in the hell is going on with you and Dinozzo?", he asked in only the way Gibbs could ask and not get a knife pressed to his throat by Ziva.

"Nothing at all why do you ask?", She asked politely sending him a strained smile. She knew he wouldn't by it and she hadn't intended him to she would tell him the truth he would find out eventually anyways.

"Don't lie to me Ziva." he said his voice dangerously low.

"Alright you want the truth.", He nodded and she gulped for air this was harder then she thought. "I could… there may be a slight chance that I'm well…"

"Spit it out David", He said cutting her off.

"I'm pregnant." she said as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. She was beyond terrified. She had decided to let Tony off the hook act like that night didn't mean anything to her. The reality was it did and it had big consequences. Gibbs stared at her for a moment opened mouthed. Whatever he thought had went on with these two was not this. \He knew it would happen eventually you could cut the sexual tension with a knife but it still surprised him none the less.

"I'm assuming it's Tony's?"

Ziva nodded and the damn broke tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Soon her whole body was racking with sobs. For a moment Gibbs was at a loss as to what to do, but the moment passed quickly and he pulled the sobbing women into his arms rubbing her back and saying soothing words to her.

"I can't be pregnant Gibbs I just can't be.", she managed to get out the tears flood at a more steady speed

"well Ziva you are.", he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Ziva glared at him for pointing out the obvious .

"I would be a terrible mother I would ruin this child's life for sure!"

"Why in the world would you say that David?", He asked furrowing his brow.

Ziva took a shaky breath and tried her best to calm her self before answering. ,"Look at me.", she gestured toward herself "I'm almost incapable of showing my feelings I would never be able to love this child the way it needs to be loved."

"Let me ask you this Ziva how do you feel about Tony?" , Ziva gave him a questioning look and sniffled a little

"He- my heart sort of aches for him, but that's not possible your heart has no way of knowing how you feel. It's not logical. It would be like me saying that my liver aches for him or some other rubbish, but it's true. Kind of like when I see him I smile or get pissed no one can make me so mad and yet so completely happy the way Tony can."

Gibbs looked at her and smiled "See you are capably of feeling of loving. You love Tony and your one of the warmest people I know. When you let your guard down that is."

She smiled at him "Thanks Gibbs.", She whispered right before he flipped the emergency switch and the elevator continued it's decent downward. They stood in silence for a second until Gibbs reached up and slapped the back of her head. She turned to him shock written all over her face he answered her unspoken question.

"You broke rule twelve without my permission.", he paused " You now have my permission"

Ziva wanted to say something like that would never have stopped her but she thought better of it and kept her mouth shut until the elevator door opened to revel loud rock music, and Abby banging her head to it as she filled a test tube with something.

"What are we doing down here anyways?"

"Well at first nothing but have you been to the doctor yet?", He asked eyeing her still flat abdomen

"No but I'm scheduling and appointment this afternoon for Monday I thought I would tell Tony and give him the option of coming or not."

Abby looked up and smiled at them "What can I do you for?", she asked

"We need you to test Ziva's blood"

"Oh my gosh for what is she ok??"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine I'm just… pregnant."

Dinner plates that's how large Abby's eyes got. She stuttered something about who the father was. She looked like she was thinking for a moment before it clicked a smile lit up her face, and she grabbed Ziva's hand. "You can go now.", She said to Gibbs who looked at her for a moment then walked from the lab.

"Does Tony know?", she asked.

"No do the blood test and I'll tell him" Abby nodded and took a needled pressed it against Ziva's arm and withdrew blood. One glance at the blood filled needle and her stomach lurched. A second glance told her that Abby need to get done quickly or there would be a lot more cleaning up to do. Abby pulled the needle at of her arm just in time for Ziva to run to the nearest trash can and empty the contents of her stomach.

"Sorry.", she groaned Ziva hated being like this made her appear to be week and she was anything but weak she was the very opposite of weak. But right now she looked pale and tried as if she hadn't slept in days.

"So how was it?", Abby asked.

"How was what?", Ziva looked confused.

"Sex with Tony he always brags about it so I was just wondering is he as good as he says he is?"

A sly grin appeared on Ziva's features she could easily tell Abby that he was a lousy lover, but that would have been the biggest lie she ever told. Tony had rocked her to the core he was by far the most amazing lover she had ever had and the most loving one also.

"He really doesn't give himself enough credit. I haven't screamed like that in… well ever." Ziva blushed slightly it was very out of her character to share so much, but it was also out of her character to have a one-night-stand with Tony and then get pregnant.

Abby smiled as she dropped clear liquid into her blood sample and looked at Ziva with a expression mixed with fear and excitement Ziva held her breath. "Your are most definitely pregnant."

Ziva swallowed hard and nodded "Thank you Abby."


	3. Lost your damn mind

TIVAtivaTIVAtivaTIVAtivaTIVAtivaTIVA

Ziva took a deep breath doing her best not to start hyperventilating. She put a hand on her stomach and couldn't help but smile. Maybe just maybe this wasn't a bad thing after all. She was going to share a child with the man who she had loved for a very long time. But what if he didn't feel the same way what if he wanted nothing to do with this child? She couldn't bear to think of it. She was a strong independent woman and she knew if it came down to it, she could raise the baby alone, she had faith in the man that Tony was and didn't really believe he wouldn't want to help with this child in some way.

She walked through the elevator doors and strait to Tony's desk. She placed both hands on his desk and smiled at him giving him a perfect view of her breast. Flash backs of that night engulfed both of them. His smell was turning her on making her shiver slightly. He smiled as he noticed the effect he had on her.

"We need to talk. My place tonight I'll cook you'll bring over some movies yes?", she said giving him no room to back out.

He smiled his gaze still locked firmly on her breast, "My eyes are up here Tony.", She said with an exuberated sigh. His light brown eyes snapped upward to meet her deep brown ones.

"Well I have a date tonight.", He shrugged Gibbs walked in head slapped him and said.

"Your going Dinozzo and that's a order.", Ziva looked at Gibbs and smiled silently telling him thank you but it didn't quiet reach her eyes. She looked jealous he had a date tonight with another women, he was going to be touching someone other then her, kissing someone other then her, whispering sweet things to some one that wasn't her she didn't think she could take that.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. A very slow blur by the end of the day Ziva was so nervous she was almost shaking. How exactly do you tell a bachelor that his life is basically over? She had thought of taking the easy way out and going back home to Israel. Avoiding this all together. But she wasn't a coward. She was anything but that so when the day was finally over, she trudged home and began to cook a dinner she knew Tony would love… Homemade pizza it was one of her specials. Not to mention the fact that she was craving it insanely. She dipped her finger into the sauce and sucked it clean in a very un lady like manner. God she loved pizza sauce it was heavenly. She jumped slightly when the door bell rang.

"Come in.", She called to the door.

Tony walked in wearing a pair of worn out blue-jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt. He looked at Ziva with hunger in his eyes. She was wearing dark tight fitting jeans and a brown tight fitted shirt with a very low v-neck.

"You have something on your face." he said moving so his body was almost touching hers and he brushed his thumb against her cheek. She shivered at the contact and the close proximity in which they stood. He pulled his hand back down but didn't move away his head moved down and his lips were inches from hers.

"Why have you been avoiding me and dodging my calls?"

"I-I wanted to give you and easy way out. Just in case you didn't really mean what you said.."

"Well I did.", He mumbled he place a hand on the back of her head a forcefully pulled her to him and kissed her putting all his feeling for her into that kiss. If it wasn't for the arm that was around her waist she would have fell to the floor in a puddle of mush. He pulled away and smirked.

"See I told you.", he said "Now what did you need to talk to me about."

Ziva sighed she had hoped they at least would have gotten to eat before they got to the serious subject in which she had called this dinner. She looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly.

"You should sit down." She said leading him by the hand toward the couch. Tony sat down and Ziva took his hand thinking to herself that it really shouldn't be this hard. But this terrified her more then being trapped in a warehouse where a bomb was going to go off and kill her at any second . That didn't bother her at all but this, this was the worst.

"Tony I'm pregnant." she said taking a deep breath. She looked into his eye he looked terrified.

"You're sure absolutely positive?" He asked she nodded and he swallowed hard "Right", he whispered

"Your upset yes?" ,she asked biting her lip Tony took one look at her terrified face and shook his head. In truth his really wasn't afraid at all shocked yes but if he had to have a baby with anyone it would be Ziva.

"You don't have to do anything only if you want. I'm more then capable of raising a child on my own.", she said very quickly he looked at her appalled. Yes, he knew she would be able to raise the baby on her own but he would walk through the fires of hell a million times before he abandoned Ziva or any women for that matter with a child he fathered.

"Maybe", he whispered moving closer to him "But you wont have to. Did you miss the part where I told you that I loved you?", he asked brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. She smiled at him and shook her head "No I didn't miss it at all", she whispered. Catching his lips with hers he lowered himself on top of her his hands finding there way under her shirt lightly playing the the silky smooth skin of her stomach, and attacking her neck sucking hard on the tender flesh. It would most defiantly leave a mark for the whole world to see tomorrow, but Ziva couldn't bring her self to care. The sensation he was causing was about to send her over the edge. He pulled away from her when he heard the faint dinging of the oven, and stared into her eyes placing one hand on her stomach. He smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen from him.

" I hope it's a girl.", he said climbing off of her and going into the kitchen. The freshly cooked pizza smell filled the room.

"And why is that?", she asked genuinely curious

"Because I want a little girl that looks just like her beautiful mother.", he said earning him a light kiss on the cheek. She went to pull the pizza out of the oven but he gently pulled her arms away " No preggers go sit down I got dinner from here."

"I'm more the capable of getting a pizza out of a damn oven Tony. And if you ever call me preggers again I will demonstrate one of the many ways I can kill with office supplies."

"You know I think you should stop going out in the field at least until the baby is born." he said in an controlling tone

"Never in the many years since I stared working, have I done desk work and I don't intend to ever do so."

"Yeah you will my love because I love you and I love my baby and I wont have either of you hurt."

"You have lost your damn mind if you think I'm going to take orders from you.", she said sternly he smiled at her thinking to himself that Gibbs would be completely on his side, but for now he would agree with Ziva allow her to think that she was actual going to get her way on this one.

"Alright do what you want but you really shouldn't be angry with me. I just want you to be safe.", he said giving her the old Dinozzo smile.

"Whatever."


	4. Sex Ed time kiddies!

A/n: Hey guys!! Sorry about before with it all being underlined. I hope you guys like this chapter! The next one should be up within an few days.

* * *

They lay in the bed hours later neither speaking merely enjoying the others presences. Wrapped in each others arms it was in that moment that Ziva realized if she could live like this forever in his arms then she would most defiantly die a happy women. She regretted the years they wasted years that could have been there's together. But she wouldn't dwell on the past but rather embrace the future their future together with their child. Everyone knew with the exception on McGee but that didn't matter not really. The only person left in Ziva's life she had yet to tell was her father. She wasn't really afraid of him more like ashamed. She dishonored her family and in Israel that did not go unpunished.

"Where's your head at Ziva?", Tony asked breaking herout of her reverie

She turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly "In Israel with my father."

He looked at her confused silently asking her to elaborate.

"He's going to kill me. You know where I'm from it's a mortal sin to be pregnant out of wedlock." She said tracing the muscles on his chest.

"Well your not in Israel you're here with me safe from you father he cant do anything to you." He paused seeming to think weather or not to say what he wanted to next "You could tell him we are already married… If you want."

"No" she said her jaw sent firmly "It is a greater sin to lie to you father then this."

"But we will get married one day soon Ziva I promise you."

"So where's your head at?"

"Here with you I was just think about how amazingly sexy your going to look pregnant."

She smiled and kissed his bare chest. He was such a charmer, he always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He was the Half that made Ziva whole. Not that she needed to be made whole. She didn't need anyone but she wanted Tony more then she had ever wanted anyone or anything in her life. And the feeling was mutual.

* * *

Ziva a woke with a start her hand immediately going under her pillow for the gun she kept there. But just as she was about to pull it out she noticed the source of what had awoken her. Tony's phone rang loudly she rolled back over deciding to ignore it but it only grew louder.

I got a friend my friends calling me ha-ha you aint got no friend like mine.

Ziva groaned she would never understand Americans and there fascination with such annoying ring tones. She elbowed Tony hard in the side. He groaned a response. And she hit him harder.

"Damn Ziva are you trying to break my ribs?" he asked rolling over to look at her. His breath was taken away for moment as he took in the beauty that was Ziva David. Her hair was ruffled from their night of love making. She looked sleepy and disorientated.

"Answer the phone or I will do much worse." she warned him

"DiNozzo.", he said to the phone "Oh hey mom… yeah I miss you to… lunch? Today?… I'll try… ok see you then love you.", Tony hung up the phone and turned back to Ziva. "What do you think about meeting my mom today for lunch?"

Ziva scrunched up her nose in disgust. She hated meeting the parents it was always beyond awkward. Every other time she had ever met parents they always asked what she did for a living. How the hell was she supposed to respond to that? 'oh well you see Mrs. DiNozzo I'm a highly skilled highly trained killer carrying your son's child.' Yeah that would go over perfectly. But Ziva too one look in his eyes and nodded. She knew it was important to him and who knew maybe his mother wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm going to take a shower.", She said

Tony raised his eye brows suggestively at her but she shook her head. "No way my little hairy butt if you get in the shower with me. we'll never get to work on time."

Twenty-five minuets later Ziva and Tony where sitting at there desks, doing paper work while they wated for another case. McGee was at his desk doing some geek things on the computer.

"Hey Ziva come look at this.", McGee said not looking up from his computer her and Tony both got up to look at his computer screen. On there was a hand blown up twice the normal size. It was black purple and green. Tony turned away from the computer screen with a look of disgust, just in time to see Ziva press her hand against her mouth Tony thinking quickly grabbed the nearest trash can and held it out to Ziva who removed her hand and empted the contents of her stomach for the second time that week. McGee gave her a odd look.

"Um Ziva since when did you have a weak stomach, we've seen worse then this on the job."

Ziva glared at him. "Since this guy locked me up jackass." she spat

"Knocked up Z Knocked up." Tony said he almost started laughing when he noticed McGee's response he looked like a fish out of water he was gaping at both of the his eyes flash at Tony then Ziva back and forth.

"Bu- what?. HOW?", he stuttered barley able to get it out. Ziva laughed.

"Well you see probie when two people love each other very much… Or their drunk… or both they express that love b-" he said but was cut off by McGee.

" I know how I just don't get it."

Tony and Ziva where spared a response by Gibbs walking into the bullpen.

"Marine's daughter was killed on base lets go. Ziva your driving.", he said throwing the keys to Ziva who shot and evil grin at the men standign next to her. Tony and McGee both groaned.

"Oh and Ziva your not allowed to get out until the crimescene has been cleared." He called over his shoulder


	5. Meeting the mother

"Hey mom.", Tony greeted a blond haired woman with a smile and kissed her on the cheek. Ziva stood back waiting to be introduced. His mother whispered something in his ear when they hugged and he smiled

"Yes momma she is very beautiful.", He said turning to look at his girlfriend "Mom this is my girlfriend Ziva. Ziva this is my mother." he paused to allow them to say hi and continued "and this mother.", Tony said placing his hands on the tiny bump that was hidden by Ziva's shirt "Is my baby,", Ziva studied her face for a moment if she was shocked she hid it well. So Ziva decided that he must have told his mother before.

"Hi I'm Mark I will be your waiter tonight. May I get you something to drink."

Each of them gave him their orders and he left them alone. "So Ziva, Tony was trying to explain what exactly you do for a living but I couldn't understand a thing he was saying. So what is it that you do?"

Ziva took a deep breath she knew it she knew this was going to happen had she not anticipated this exact question? "Well I've worked at mossad as an assassin since I was eighteen, and a couple of years ago I was transferred to NCIS and I do the same thing as your son now."

"Assassin? Hmm. Interesting." She said raising an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Mom she killed Hamas terrorist. You know the ones we hear about on the news all the time the suicide bombers. Ziva here was on the good side."

"Ahh I see. So what are you having a boy or a girl."

Ziva looked at Tony and smiled placing one hand on the tiny bump in her stomach "No it's to early for that but I'm hoping for a boy… Tony wants a girl.", Tony leaned over and kissed Ziva softly on the lips. The rest of the dinner went a lot like that. Tony's mother would ask question after question about the baby or when they planned on getting married and if they did what religion would it be. By the end of the night Ziva was so sick of answering seemingly pointless questions she wanted to scream. But all frustrated thought flew out of her mind once Tony and her got back to her house.

They put in a James Bond movie and sat down to watch it Tony lying on the couch with Ziva half on him her head resting on his chest. She fell asleep with in the first ten minutes of the movie and Tony stopped paying attention shortly after that completely content with watching her chest rise and fall slowly as she slept he could feel her heart beat perfectly in sync with his he had never ever felt so in sync with another human in his life it was like they where one in the same. That was his last thought as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"_Tali, don't go father will be livid." Ziva said grabbing her little sisters upper arm before she could climb out with window Tali just shot her an amused look and laughed._

"_Ziva since when have you fallowed fathers orders?", She asked . Ziva couldn't help but smile back at her. It was true Ziva being the middle child was the worst of them all she was the rebel She hated fallowing her fathers orders that's why she joined mossad. Her father was very much against it. The way he saw it she was a woman and women should stay at home make baby's and cook dinner then end. _

"_Since never.", Ziva admitted with a sigh her sister was to much like her _

"_So why do you expect me to?", Tali asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world _

"_I have ruined you my little sister." _

_Tali laughed "So will you cover for me?" Tali asked her eyes dancing with hope. She was off to meet her boyfriend a boy with whom she claimed to be madly deeply and passionately in love with._

_Ziva only nodded who was she to stand in the way of young love? Tali jumped gracefully from the window and smiled at her older sibling "I love you. Ziva and I owe you one." She said kissing Ziva on both cheeks _

"_You owe me more then one Tali.", Tali smiled and climbed out the window. _

"Tali no!" Ziva yelled shooting strait up Tony awoke with a start and pulled Ziva into his arms stroking her hair and whispering comforting words to her.

"It's all my fault Tony I shouldn't have let her go I should have stopped her. I should have stopped her Tony.", she sobbed into his chest.

_Tony was at a loss as to what to say so he only pulled her closer but this seamed to be the right thing to do because she calmed down considerable but cried softly until she was a sleep yet again. He hated this Ziva his strong, Ziva was so upset so broken. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead maybe this whole tough girl thing was just a façade. He didn't think that she wasn't strong he knew that but under the tough exterior was a really person with a dark troubling past. And she hurt just like everyone else's he wondered how often she awoke screaming into the night. _


	6. Tease

A/N: Hey!! I hope you guys like this chapter it was VERY hard to wright i must have rewrote it a millon trillon times. lol but here it is! Next chapter might take a little longer since it's my brothers week for the labtop but I'll get it up ASAP.

Ziva stood over Tony looking at him intently he seemed impossible to wake up. She had tried everything short of pouring water on him. But then he could just be faking it. After a few more moments, she decided what she would do. Ziva climbed slowly on the edge of her bed stopping only when she hovered over Tony. She kissed his lips softly and felt him return the kiss immediately. She couldn't help but smirk against his lips. She knew he was faking it. His hands made there way under her shirt lightly caressing her ribs as he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it into the corner.

"To- Oh my- Tony we have a ugh d-doctors appointment." she said with no conviction what so ever. She moaned as he began to kiss her neck. Every nerve in her body was yelling at her to allow him to continue, But pushed him off of her despite, how turned on he was currently making her. She was amazed that he had any energy what so ever after the night they just had.

"We have a doctors appointment. Go get dressed.", She repeated looking down at her shirt she hit him on the shoulder. "You wrinkled my shirt."

"You are such a tease." , he wined trying to pull her back into his arms but she sidestepped him and buttoned up her shirt.

"Ahh but you love it." She replied with the famous Ziva smirk. She skimped her fingers across his bare chest. Causing him to shiver man she loved messing with this man.

Thirty minuets later they where sitting in the hospital waiting room. Ziva was reading a parenting magazine occasionally scrunching her nose up in disgust. The magazine was entertaining to say the least, she would never do half the things it was saying she should do. Beside her Tony was fidgeting nervously in his seat. His eyes darting around quickly Ziva elbowed him in the stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tony.", she asked so that only he could hear.

"I _hate _hospitals there creepy.", he replied in the same volume

"Are you kidding me? You get shot at for a living and your afraid of a hospital?", Ziva asked she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Your so mean Zee-Vah.", he huffed.

"Ziva David.", A women with a clipboard asked. It took all Ziva had not to roll her eyes. The women had pronounced David the American way.

"_Dah-veed.", _Ziva said getting up. She grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him with her. The lady who Ziva presumed was a nurse led them to a small room.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

But the doctor wasn't with them shortly. Twenty minuets later they still sat in the exam room awaiting the doctors arrival. Tony was fidgeting around even more then when they were in the waiting room. Ziva was holding his hands in hers trying to get him to calm down a bit. He was acting like a two year old who was about to get a shot. The door opened causing Tony to jump almost three feet in the air. Ziva had to stifle a laugh as their doctor walked in.

"Hello." she said glancing down at her file. "Ms. David, I'm Dr. Walters"

"Call me Ziva", Ziva smiled she hated hated being called Ms it made her feel like she was fifty. The doctor nodded. She asked Ziva to lay back and lift her shirt. Then she spread something cold on her stomach and flipped on the sonogram. She moved it around for a while before speaking.

"Are you experiencing any morning sickness?", the doctor asked looking at the screen.

"Yes.", Ziva replied worry thick in her voice. Dr. Walter made a humming noise.

"But thats normal right?", Ziva asked. Panic slowly began taking over her body. Tony squeezed her hand comfortingly. He had completely forgot his fear of hospitals.

"Oh yes completely normal.", she mumbled not once taking her eyes off the screen that was now making a faint beating sound.

"Is that the heart beat?", Tony asked his throat had constricted he was in complete awe at what he was hearing it suddenly became very real to him that he was going to be a father. A piece of him was inside of Ziva. He helped create a little person. He smiled down at Ziva, she looked as if she was also having the same thoughts was. And he couldn't help but kiss her.

* * *

A/N: See that little blue button it's so very lonley give it some love.


	7. You'll Be the Death of me

Sorry it took so long to update and I'm very sorry if it completly sucks i was trying to push throught writers block! Next chapter Should be up soon. R&R!!

* * *

"I'm bored.", Ziva announced as she walked into Jenny's office and laid down on her couch. Her caf-pow in hand. She had been on desk duty for a month and she was ready to inflict some serious pain on the next person she saw. Tony had refused to even let her sit in on the interrogations. Seriously what the hell could happen in there? Maybe a suspect could go crazy and attempt to attack her but the key word here is attempt did he think just because she was pregnant that she was completely incompetent?

"This is really hard for you isn't it?", Jenny asked

"Yes very hard. I've never done desk work in my life. At mossad they wouldn't not allow this I would be out in the field like any other person."

"Yes perhaps but Israel is quiet different from America."

"Yes to many laws."

"So how did the doctors appointment go yesterday?", Jenny asked in and effort to change the subject

"We are having triplets!", Ziva exclaimed with a playful look in her eyes

"WHAT?", Jenny yelled But she caught the looking in Ziva's eyes and glared at her silently telling her to never do that to her again.

"No we are going to have a girl."

"That's great."

"Yes now all we need is to put together a nursery for said baby.", Ziva grumbled she put both hands on her stomach. And smiled at Jenny

"Do you have any idea when the boys are coming back?"

"Gibbs called about ten minutes ago said they would be back just in time for lunch which should be any moment now."

"Care to come down stairs and wait with me?"

Jenny nodded and fallowed Ziva down the stairs. She took Tony's chair and sat down opposite to Ziva not even five minuets later, Tony Gibbs and McGee stepped out of the elevator. Ziva's face lit up immediately. She met gazes with Tony and his expression also lit up. Jenny couldn't help but think they looked like love struck teenagers.

"Tony Come here quick she's kicking!" Ziva said excitedly. Tony rushed over to her and put his hands over her abdomen.

"Is that really her?", Tony asked

"Yeah weird huh?"

As Gibbs watched the two members of his team he couldn't help but remember when Stephaney was pregnant with Kelly when they first felt her kick the memory of his late daughter almost brought tears to his eyes. He hoped against all hope that they wouldn't be as unlucky as he was with his child. And then he thought of rule twelve and the subject of the rule the reason he made that rule she was sitting across from Ziva and Tony but instead of watching them, she was watching Gibbs watch them with love and admiration in her expression.

* * *

Ziva collapsed beside Tony gasping for breath he pulled her sweat soaked body closer to him and tangled their legs together. Tony kissed her forehead.

"Hey I have a question for you.", Tony stated quietly.

"Hmm." was Ziva's muffled reply

"I was thinking since both of our apartments are a bit to small for three people and I basically live at your apartment we should buy a house together." Tony said in a very rushed voice. He had been contemplating it since he spent his first night at her place, and he knew that with three bedrooms it would most definitely be big enough but not if they wanted more children, and Tony was Italian so of course he wanted more then just one. Not to mention the fact that he had been an only child and he didn't want his child to have to grown up without any siblings. Things could get very boring when you had no one to play with.

"I like that idea we do need a bigger space." She said scooting up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Hm maybe you'll like this one more." He said moving his hands up and down her body he marveled at how she could be nearly four months pregnant and still be fit. She was a true bad ass ninja chick. He reached under his pillow and pulled something small that Ziva couldn't see into his palm.

"Ziva David, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Are you only doing this because of the baby? Because if you are then my answers no.", Was he immediate response she frowned at him. Hoping against all hope that it wasn't.

"And if I'm not?", He asked light brown eyes meeting her darker ones.

"Well if your not then I would say yes." She said after a moment of thought.

"Well then officer David I suppose were getting hitched ." , without replying Ziva swung her leg back over his body and smiled wickedly at him from above. Tony lifted his hand up and took Ziva's hand in his so that she fell on top of him in a very un graceful un Ziva like manner. He slipped a silver band with a single large princess cut diamond on to her left hand ring finger. She looked at it for a moment and that smile that seemed to always be present lately grew larger she kissed him with so much energy Tony was surprised. Had she not just been nearly dead to the world earlier?

"I thought you were tired." Tony said in between kisses.

"I was." She mumbled moving her lips expertly over Tony's neck "But suddenly I'm extremely aroused."

"I seem to have that effect on women." Ziva sat up and raised one eyebrow at him he quickly corrected himself.

"One women, One beautiful." He flipped their positions "Women… You'll be the death of me Zee-vah"

"At least you'll die in one great orgasmic fashion."

"Always thought that would be the way I would go."

* * *

"Hey everyone I have someone I would like you to meet". Tony announced the next day when he stepped into the bullpen the next day. Gibbs McGee and Jenny who was down there to speak with Gibbs for a moment looked up at him.

"This lady's and gent's is the future Mrs. DiNozzo." He pointed at Ziva who held up her hand for everyone to see and rolled her eyes at Tony. But there was no mistaking the grin that grace her features nor the way that she seemed to glow from the inside out. The team thought they had never seen her happier.

Jenny let out a very un Jenny like sequel and rushed over to Ziva yanking her hand into her own and examining the ring closely.

"Whoa this is beautiful."

"Hey DiNozzo it's about time you made an honest women out of her!" Gibbs laughed McGee stuttered something about needing to see Abby and left.

"Hey McGee you better not tell her!" Ziva yelled to his back.

"I really hate to break up this party." Cynthia said from upstairs "But Deputy Director David is on in MTAC for Ziva."


	8. Going Away

A/N: Very short chap but bear with me it's exam week and I'm going through hell getting prepared for it plus I'm grounded so i shouldnt even be on it may be a while until the next update around late june please dont hate me and please review it makes me feel better when i cant write b/c adults steal my labtop.

* * *

Ziva stood up with out a word to Tony or the rest of the team and made her way up the stairs to MTAC where her father was waiting on her, her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. Thousands of thoughts when through her mind. What if she was sent home, to a place where she would surely have to raise her baby on her own. Or worse what if once she had said child she would have to give her up she had after all signed a contract that said she was not allowed to have family. It was to dangerous for a metsada officer to have a family if they were identified their family could be used against her.

"Shalom Deputy Director David.", she said with a curt nod

"Shalom, Why are you so formal my child."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I was told years ago that if it had to deal with work then should not call you aba."

David nodded solemnly he had asked for it. "Well this is a family and work matter."

Ziva only nodded, waiting for him to explain.

"Your time with mossad is almost up, If you would like to continue here then you must return to Tel Aviv immediately. If not you may stay in America with your lover."

"I will not be returning father." She said calmly but inside she in excitement. She was done finally after all those years she was free.

"Yes you will. For a short period, two weeks, I would like to meet this DiNozzo man." Ziva looked as if she was about to protest but one look from her father and she kept her mouth closed. "Your mother will not stop badgering me about getting you to come she just wants to see her daughter."

"She could have just called and asked."

"You know your mother she would never ask on her own."

"Alright Aba I assume you have taken care of everything."

"Yes you will be leaving in three day NCIS director has been notified and given the two of you leave. I have emailed you the remaining details. I will see you soon my child. Shalom."

The screen went blank before Ziva could reply. She smiled to herself. Soon she would be seeing her mother for the first time in four years and her little sister, her only remaining sibling. She left the MTAC room and headed back to the bullpen. Where every one was waiting for her, They all looked nervous very nervous. The perfect time to play a little joke on them.

"I'm returning to Tel Aviv." she said unable to suppress a smile. Jenny was also smiling since she already knew. Tony let out a yell of rage. "And you my love are coming with me." Now he looked confused . She kissed his lips

"Your so adorable when your confused."

"Then he's adorable all the time?" McGee asked but they ignored him.

"We are visiting my family in Israel." She said

"Ah I get to meet Daddy."

"And my mother and my sister."

"I thought your sister was..." he trailed off not wanting her to have to relive her sister's death now the way she did almost every night.

"Yes, but I have another little sister."

"Well then I guess where going to Israel."


	9. Sahara

A/N Oh you guys are lucky lol two post in one day i just got done writing this I should be studying for my spanish exam that I'm probaly going to fail. But i cant think so I'm writeing! thid one is longer so enjoy! Peace out!

* * *

"Zee-Vah where are my jeans?"

"Which ones?" Ziva called from the other room where she was packing Tony's thing's in his suitcase.

"The ones we got yesterday.", He replied from the living room

"Oh there on the couch are you blind." She asked

"Blinded by my love for you." He said in her ear. Over the past few months he had picked up a few things from her like how to sneak into a room undetected. Ziva gave a very un-lady like snort at that comment.

"Very corny Tony." She laughed but it quickly turned into a gasp when his lips found their way to her neck. His hands traveled downward pulling at the Ohio t-shirt that she claimed as her own.

"Our flight leaves in four hours." Ziva pointed out trying her best to ignore the way he was making her feel.

"Hm, we have plenty of time, besides when we get to Israel we won't be able to do anything for two whole weeks.", Tony pouted.

"Why not?"

"One your dad scares me. And two you're a little loud mi amore."

"Maybe but I used to get away with it all the time, I can be quiet."

"I don't think you can. In fact I bet you cant maybe with others but not with me."

"Fine it's a bet."

"We smell like sex." Ziva grumbled they had gotten so taken away with their activities that they hadn't realized they had only an hour till they had to be packed and at the airport. Leaving no time at all to take a shower, luckily the plain was delayed for thirty minuets so they had enough time to get there but she was right they did smell like they had just had sex even though they had been on a thirteen hour flight.

"Come on he's not going to notice."

Ziva raised her eyebrows at him. He had no idea how observant her father could be.

"Come on your an adult. We are engaged, we can have sex if we want.", Tony pointed out.

"Yes but we didn't take a shower." Ziva stepped out of the airport and into the cool night the breeze from the ocean lifted her hair so that it was flying off her shoulders. , And into the night air. Tony who was behind her inhaled deeply the night air was mixing with her shampoo making the perfect smell.

"He should be here by now." She whispered biting her lip. Tony looked over at her noticing the was her brow wrinkled she was nervous

"Ziva I'm sure everything is ok."

"Perhaps." She mumbled she was taking in her surroundings. While she didn't wish to move back her she still missed this place it was after all the city she grew up in, Where she had her first kiss and her first love. Her eyes met with the beach and she smiled remembering when Ari took her there for the day on his motorcycle. A loud squeal broke her out of her thoughts.

"Zivaleh! Ziva!" A girl who couldn't be any older then seventeen yelled out as she threw herself into Ziva's arms.

**"**Sahara!" Ziva yelled back in surprise but she wrapped her arms around the younger girl all the same hugging her tightly. "Where is Aba?" She asked in Hebrew,

"He had to work late says he sorry." She replied out of breath

"That is fine I get to spend more time with my little sister then." Ziva smiled

" I am not so little anymore sister." She growled

"Hey, English please." Pouted Tony.

"Aw poor baby... This is Tony my fiancé. Tony my sister Sahara"

Tony held out his hand but she wrapped her arms around his neck he immediately thought of Abby. With a smile, he looked her over she was the spiting image of her older sister all the way down to her long bark curly hair.

" So your the guy who knocked my sister up out of wedlock?", Sahara asked

Tony managed a weak smile, but Sahara wasn't paying attention to him anymore anyways she turned back to her older sister. " Thank god your finally hear, every since I let it slip to Ima that your pregnant. She's been on edge wanting to see you and to meet this gentile as she continuously calls him she's driving me insane Zee."

Ziva sighed and steeped into the town car. "Great." She grumbled "She hates my fiance that's just perfect."

"Aw come on Zee-Vah once she meets me it will be a completely different story!"

"Guess whose in town Zee!"

"Who?" Ziva asked irritably

"Joel."

"I though he was in Australia!"

"He was but Hannah hated it there she missed her family so they came back after only six months.

"Who's Joel?" Tony asked Looking out the window he had imagined Tel Aviv to be a desert area not a thriving city on the beach. Tony thought the vacation was going to be dull but suddenly he felt as if it would be the best vacation in his life with his to favorite things, The beach and Ziva) This was going to be awesome.

"Oh, um Ziva's ex-boy toy."

"Sahara!" Ziva yelled "He was not my boy toy he was, is my best friend. We grew up together."

"Yeah right you guys totally had something going on for a while there. I might have only been ten sister but my hearing was extremely acute."

Ziva glared at her little sister, "Even so that was one night, a mistake and we have been since that night thank you."

Sahara scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at Ziva. "Oh none of that while your here, your room Zee is right beside mine and the walls are very thin."

Tony took Ziva's hand and smiled at her enjoying how she bickered with her sister. If anyone else would have said something like that Ziva would have lost her temper especially now that she was pregnant and her hormone levels were elevated.

"We're here."


	10. Meet the Family

A/aN: If it sucks i'm so very sorry It's late and i'm sleepy lol but Three chaps in one day I think i'm doing good dont expect much after this weekend though i soon have to return to reality where i'm grounded lol.

Ziva stepped out of the car with Tony's assistants and took his hand as they made the way up to Ziva's parent's house. It was a large white houses with a spacious back yard nothing you would expect Ziva to grow up in. It was very white picket fence golden retriever type of place. A home you would expect to see Martha Stuart to live in not a deadly assassin and the deputy director of Mossad. No this wasn't what he had expected at all but then what had he? A training center? Of course Ziva had a normal childhood she probably didn't always expect to join Mossad. Her father probably didn't ever want her to. But regardless this was odd.

Ziva must have picked up on what he was thinking because she laughed and said "What where you expecting a torture chamber?"

Tony shrugged in response and fallowed Ziva into the house. He was immediately met with the smell of home cooking, like the kind Ziva made for him all the time.

"Ima." Ziva called out through the house only silence answered her.

"She's probably at the market." Sahara shouted over her shoulder as she made her way up to the stairs. "Ziva get your fat ass up here so I can show you where you're staying."

Anger flashed in Ziva's eyes and she took off up the stairs. "I'm not fat I'm freaking pregnant!" Tony fallowed her somewhat reluctantly with their bags in tow. "I know where my old bedroom is whore!"

The biggest surprise of the night was Ziva's bedroom, it was a lavender cover with a white bed spread and a large poster of three men that had Hebrew lettering on it. Directly above that bed was a line of Hebrew characters that Tony assumed to be Ziva's name.

"Very Girly.", Tony commented earning him a punch in the shoulder not only by Ziva but also Sahara.

"Don't call her girly she hates it."

" Hey I thought you two where fighting."

"What gave you that impression?" Ziva asked.

"Oh I don't know she called you a fat ass and you called her a whore."

"Tony your such a guy! That's mine and Ziva's way of joking.", Tony nodded

"Sahara! Get down here and help me with dinner."

"Coming Ima!" She called back with Tony and Ziva on her heals. They got to the kitchen and not only was her mother in there but also two men one who had to be Ziva's father and another who Tony had no idea who it could be. But Ziva seemed to know because as soon as she saw him she grabbed his face and kissed both cheeks.

"Joel How have you been? You don't ever write any more!"

"I know Zee. Cohen is a hand full he always wants your undivided attention kind of how you used to be."

Ziva laughed and swatted his chest pushing him away from her. She gave her mother and father each a hug and a kiss on the cheek before introducing them to Tony.

"Joel ,Ima, Aba this is Tony my fiancé. Tony, Joel, Ima, and Aba." Tony shook both all of their hands.

" I see where Ziva gets her good looks from Mrs. David."

Ziva's mother looked at him reproachfully "Ima be nice." She said in Hebrew

"He's not Jewish child nor is he Israeli." She said as if it was a perfectly ok reason to not be nice to him.

Ziva sighed "Yes i am well aware but he's a good man. Please mother give him a chance, for me."

Her mother nodded and they slipped back into English for the remainder of the night.

"So Tony where do you work?" Joel asked

"Um NCIS same place as Ziva."

"Hm, I assume your taking good care of her." Joel said crossing his arms over his chest. He was acting like an over protective big brother.

"I don't need taking care of Joel I think I've proven that on multiple occasions!"

"Maybe so but he must treat you with respect. Ari would be doing the same thing right now if he could.", Ziva stiffened at the mention of her late brother wondering if they knew what really happed would they open there arms to her so readily after all Joel was also one of Ari's close friends.

"How are Cohen and Hannah?" She asked trying to get off the subject. The rest of the night went by with out another mention of Ari and Tony respecting Ziva. When it was finally time for them to go to bed her father made Tony move to one of the guestroom. Because in his words his daughter would not be living in sin while under his roof. They both fell asleep the minute there heads hit the pillow. The jet lag catching up with them. This was going to be a long two weeks especially since they couldn't even sleep in the same room as each other. Oh yes very long indeed.

"


	11. Castration

A/N: Hmm a little short and I know I suck major for all the short chapters. I'm sorry! Oh and I'mm sorry if it was confusing about who Hannah and cohen are, their Joel's wife and son. So yeah I'm out... enjoy.

* * *

Ziva awoke with a start, her hand immediately going to the knife she kept under her pillow. Some one was in her room and not being in the least bit discreet about it they where stumbling around as if they where drunk. She sat up quickly when she felt weight on the other side of the bed and pressed a knife to the stranger's throat. A small gasp escaped from the man and Ziva grinned in pleasure.

"Ziva! It's me.", Tony whispered. Ziva almost laughed in relief she would have hated to have to kill a man for trying to sneak into her bed. That would be really messy.

"What took you so long?", She whispered back pulling the knife from his throat and placing on the dresser closest to her bed.

"Your father, he caught me earlier. I barley got away with saying that I had to use the rest room."

Ziva laughed. "He wouldn't do anything to you because then he would have to deal with me, a very pregnant hormonal assassin."

Tony pretended to think for a moment. "Yes I see, A very dangerous combination." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers and kissing he greedily. She moaned in response and allowed him to push her back on the bed. His hands running down the sides of her body eager to touch every bit of skin he possible could.

"God I missed you." he mumbled into their kiss.

"It's only been about six hours."

"yeah six hours to long." He replied pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it into a dark corner. He kissed his way down her chest and to her abdomen paying close attention to it. He dipped a thumb in her waistband electing a sharp intake in breath by Ziva who was biting her lip in an attempt not to moan. Just as he began pulling them off her and kissing the newly exposed skin the was a crash in the living room fallowed by voices.

__

"Shh, Ezar my sister is the lightest sleeper in the world." came Sahara's voice fallowed by a deep laugh.

'And what is your sister going to do?"

Ziva pushed Tony off of her reluctantly and walked to the door. Wearing only her bra and pajama pants. Tony watched as she grabbed her knife and opened the door, right across the hall was, Sahara being kissed in a way that could only lead to one thing by a boy. His hand was up her skirt a little to far and hers where under his shirt.

"Hmm." Ziva said causing the two to jump apart she smiled wickedly at the boy and lightly ran her finger along the blade of her knife "I heard her sister was a totally psycho who castrated boys like you."

Tony almost laughed at that there she was in her bra he pregnant belly sticking out and still the guy's eyes widened in fear of her. Sahara was staring daggers at her sister but Ziva had only eyes for the boy.

"Officer David, _metsada_ .", she laughed quietly offering the boy her hand but he didn't take it his eyes were glued to her knife.

"Your not going to use that are you?", he gulped.

"What this? Nah wouldn't make Sahara very happy now would it?"

"Ezar your such a chicken she wont castrate you calm your ass down." she growled at Ziva, Ziva took Sahara's hand and pulled her into her bedroom motioning for Tony to take care of the boy.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sahara?", Ziva asked in a whisper. "Abba will kill you if he finds out!"

Sahara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Like you weren't about to do the same thing."

"I am twenty-seven, you're seventeen."

"Thanks for a second I forgot how old I was! and don't even try to pretend that you weren't doing the same exact thing when you were my age!" she replied loudly.

" I wont but regardless you could at least have the decency to do it else where!"

"You didn't!"

"Yeah well I was a lot more stealthy then you."

"Oh don't forget your Abba's favorite he's never get on to his precious metsada agent."

"Your being ridiculous I was never Abba's favorite. Tali was."

And that shut them both up with the mention of their late sister they both looked down solemnly. When Ziva looked back up tears where falling down Sahara's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring her into this."

Sahara nodded and wiped her face. "I'm going to bed."

"Night sis."

"Night"


	12. Baby names and a House

A/N: Hey guys!! So the coolest thing EVER happened this weekend, I got to write the fallowing chapter on MY computer so far the reason for the short chapters is b/c i have been using other peoples computer i even resorted to using the school computer. But for two heavenly days i got the plesure of using my labtop... and now it's back to bumming off others... life sucks... in other news... well there is not other news enjoy!

* * *

The remainder of their time in Tel aviv flew by between the sisterly bickering and glare Tony would get form Ziva's mother he was more then ready to get home. Ziva on the other hand in her pregnant emotional craziness she sobbed the whole way to the plane station stating that she didn't want to leave and Tony was a bastard for making her do so. But Sahara got her to calm down by promising to visit when the baby was born and Ziva swore she would pay for a first class ticket to get her sister into the states. And before they knew it they were back on a plane to Washington.

The plane ride itself was a unpleasant affair. There was a man between Ziva and Tony who refused to swap seats with one of them. (he loved the middle seat.) He fell asleep on Ziva's shoulder drooling on her shirt she had to wake him up more then once before he finally gave in and switched seats. The thirteen hours it took to get back home seemed longer then the trip itself. When it was finally over the pair headed home in hope of a nice long sleep in there own bed or sex at the volume they were accustomed to. And that they got the next day the where back in the office being briefed about the lasted case. (marine's wife raped but not murdered).

"Do you think I look fat hon.?", Ziva asked him later that day when he came back from investigating the crime scene and talking to the marines wife.

" Wouldn't answer that if I was you DiNozzo." Gibbs said without looking up from his computer.

"Yeah sounds like a trap Tony." McGee put in

"Did I ask either of you?" Ziva spat "Tell me Tony _now._"

"I think you look stunning"

"You didn't answer my question! Is that because you think I'm fat? Omg you think I'm fat."

"No mi Stella I think you are pregnant and if I looked at you from the back I wouldn't be able to tell." This seemed to placate Ziva because she nodded and smiled at him.

"Good answer DiNozzo."

"So names." Ziva said clearly bored.

"I favor the name Jethro.", Gibbs said with his famous Gibbs smile.

"Yeah meet our daughter Jethro.", Tony said sarcastically "How about Catherine?'

"No. Lyra?" Ziva countered.

"what like lie-ra? No way she'll get made fun of!... Maggie?"

"Nope. Delilah?"

"The first girl I kissed her name was Delilah." Tony mused.

"Delilah's a definite no then." Ziva said.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm Sarah was the name of the first girl I kissed.", Ziva smirked.

"hmm well I do like the name Sarah.'', Tony laughed

"Adie." Ziva said hopefully looking at Tony "It means my jewel in Hebrew and we have to give her a Hebrew name anyways it's tradition."

"I like it. Adie Elizabeth Dinozzo."

"Elizabeth? It does sort of have a ring to it."

"So it's settled." Tony said walking over to Ziva he pressed both hands gently to her midsection. "What do you think baby DiNozzo? Is Adie Elizabeth a good name for you?" He received a fluttering kick in response and laughed.

"I guess it is."

"ok enough of this love fest get to work."

"There's nothing to do boss."

"Well look busy or I will give you something to do."

Tony nodded and set to typing an IM to Ziva.

__

Don't forget we check out the house tonight.

Another one?

Yes but I promise you this will be the last one it's perfect.

Good I don't think I can take anymore house shopping it's driving me insane.

You and me both mi Stella

"Five bedrooms three baths, upstairs is the master and two other bedrooms the remaining two are downstairs along with a bathroom." The realtor explained almost as if they weren't seeing it themselves. Ziva looked down at the beautiful hardwood floors. Tony was right this house was perfect in fact it had passed perfect a while ago .

It was in a gated community that looked as if it had been picked out of a magazine. When they arrived although it was six and already beginning to get dark there where kids out riding there bikes or playing football in the street. And it was in an excellent school district. (If they would have stayed in Tony's apartment they probably would have had to send Adie to a private school) And there was a Jewish daycare not ten minutes away from the house. The only thing that was missing was the golden retriever and white picketed fence. In short the house was everything Ziva had dreamed it would be. And that day they put a bid in on the house.

They went home later that night hoping against hope that the other couple had not been able to match their bid it was a considerable bit higher then the other couples and the owners would be insane not to take it. They had already priced it cheap due to a nasty divorce that left the owner just wanting to get rid of the place that held so many upsetting memories.

Ziva and Tony where on the couch watching a boot leg copy of Sex and the City that Tony got from "a guy" when they got the call.

"Hello?"

"Yes Mr. DiNozzo?"

"This is him."

"Hi this is Beth your realtor."

"Oh Hello Beth." Tony made a weird face at Ziva that earned him a laugh and a soft peck on the lips.

"I was just calling to say that the owners accepted your offer and are sending me the copy of the signed contract now."

"Oh thanks Beth this is great news. Can tell you how many houses we've looked at.", Tony said with a sigh of relief.

"Okay Mr. DiNozzo, would you like to meet for lunch to close the deal.", The woman laughed.

"Call me Tony, how's twelve at Las Tres Amigos?"

"See you then Tony have a good night."

Ziva looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Got a hot date?"

Tony scrunched his nose up in disgust. Beth was decent looking but she looked like she tried way to hard. "Yeah with you hot stuff."

"Hot stuff?"

" Oh yeah smoking hot stuff that's you babe."

Ziva rolled her eyes and kissed him. "So?"

"So."

"What did Beth say?"

"We got the house now all we need to do is sigh some papers over lunch."

"At a Mexican restaurant?"

"Yeah could have sworn you said you were craving Mexican."

"Well aren't you thoughtful."

"That's me Mr. Thoughtful."

* * *

A/n: what did you think of the name? It took me for ever to find one I wanted one with an a why you ask? I'm not to sure i'm a bit weird ha ha. I need feedback, Please I need tto know if i completly suck (but be nice about it lol)

See you next time )


	13. Jeanne

A/N: Sorry about Disappearing on you guys again! I've been packing all my stuff up, 'cos I get to move again... Oh boy! Ehhh... lol SO I'm going to pull a disappearing act for a little while but I shall try and get a update before I do so.

* * *

Days later Tony sat on the couch of his apartment where they where slowly moving things into either storage or to the new house. Ziva was off shopping with Abby for baby stuff so far they only had a crib and with only a short time until the baby was due they needed to start getting things for her. Tony was just about to get up and make him something to eat when someone knocked on the door. He got up and answered it thinking it was probably McGee or Gibbs coming to help move some more stuff.

But the person at the door was anything but what he expected. Standing opposite of him was Jeanne Bennoet. She looked thinner then when he left her and her face was red and puffy from crying. Neither of them spoke Tony was to shocked to say anything for a while. When he finally recovered he offered her a small smile.

"Hi Jeanne.", Tony said

"Um Hey."

* * *

Ziva stepped out of Abby's car bags in tow and waved by at her friend she had bout tons of stuff for the baby from bottles to closes to pacifiers. She had been shopping all day and all she wanted was to lie down next to Tony and watch a movie while he massaged her extremely sore feet.

Now if only she could get up these horrible stairs she couldn't wait to move into the house all the way, there weren't nearly as much stairs there. She reached the top of the stairs and gasped at what she saw before her. Tony ad Jeanne were kissing right on the front door step for everyone to see. Ziva didn't even think before she grabbed Jeanne's pony tail and yanked her back hard.

"Ah!" Jeanne yelled falling backwards and away from Tony.

Ziva ignored them both and rushed into the apartment, strait to their bedroom. She got out a suitcase and began to throw her things into it by the time Tony followed her into the room she was almost done getting her things together.

"Ziva" , he said quietly placing his hands on her shoulders. "Let me explain. Please."

"What is there for you to explain? Damn it Tony! I knew it I went into this with you against my better judgment thinking you would change. Now do you see why it took so long for me to let my guard down around you? I knew something like this would happen!"

"Ziva I didn't kiss her!"

"Like hell you didn't Tony NEWSFLASH I saw you!"

"No I mean-''

"I really don't want to hear it Tony." She said cutting him off. With that she picked up her suitcase and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

_**EARLIER**_

Tony was shocked to say the least he hadn't heard from Jeanne since she ended things with him. But now she stood there nervous as she stood in front of him waiting for him to say something.

"What do you want?", he asked bluntly.

"I miss you Tony." She mumbled.

"Right and you thought that just because you said you missed me I would come back to you?''

"I hoped." She said this time looking him in the eyes. "Are you really happy with her Tony? Like you were with me? I don't think you are I think you feel trapped because she's pregnant. I think I was wrong…"

"Well you weren't I am happy Jeanne happier then I've ever been."

"I think your lying.'' she said straitening up.

"I'm not lying. And I wasn't happy with you. I think you should leave.''

"Then why did you ask me to marry you?"

"I was stupid, I used you to try and get over Ziva. It was wrong. I'm sorry."

Jeanne looked t him and rolled her eyes she knew he would never see it his way he loved _her _Ziva but he would never see that unless she did something. So she took a step forward and before Tony could protest she kissed him. Only seconds later she felt someone pull her hair hard enough to rip it out of her scalp. She gasped and stumbled backwards. Watching as Ziva pushed passed her roughly and into the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jeanne?!" Tony yelled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Look what you did!"

He gave her one more disgusted look and disappeared into his apartment slamming the door hard behind him.

* * *

As she stood at her door she contemplated what she would say to her she didn't want anyone to know but she would have to tell Jenny if she wanted a place to stay for a little while. She really should have know this would happen. Tony was a player she couldn't have expected that she could change that. It was stupid for her to believe she could.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door and stood back waiting for her friend to answer the door. A good ten minutes later jenny appeared wearing nothing but a silk robe her hair was slightly messy and her cheeks flushed. She blushed when she saw Ziva.

"Am I interrupting something Jenny?", Ziva asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hm oh yeah sort of." she laughed a little. But she sobered up when she saw that Ziva was carrying a suitcase with her.

" I didn't know where else to go. Abby's having this party thing-"

"Come in." She said quietly cutting Ziva off before she started to rant.

Ziva nodded and stepped past Jenny and into the house. "Are you hungry or thirst or something?"

Ziva shook her head and willed herself not to cry she couldn't breakdown not over him. He made his choice and now she had made hers. She would be returning to Israel as soon as the baby was born until then she needed a place to stay. She knew Jenny would be okay with that or at least she hoped she needed a friend now.

"Jenny Are you coming back to bed?" A gruff familiar voice called out from the hall way Ziva looked in that direction. She could see a man's silhouette coming down the hallway. Just as he stepped into the light Ziva snaped her head back to the living room, standing in the entrance to the hall way was a very naked Gibbs. She cringed at the sight. It wasn't that he wasn't a good looking man but she just saw more of her boss then she needed.

"Hey Gibbs." She said weakly

Gibbs snatched up a blanket from the couch and tied it around his waist. "What the hell did he do?" he asked when he noticed her bag.

_Oh god ,_ she thought maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea she should have known they would be together tonight. Gibbs had been sending a bit to much time in the director's office lately and he would always come out a little disheveled.

"Jethro honey why don't you go get some clothes on and head home."

Gibbs nodded and left the room a few minuets later he kissed jenny on the cheek and left the two women alone.

"You don't have to tell me anything until your ready."

"No I'm fine now it will just make it harder to relive later right?"

Jenny nodded and Ziva preceded to tell Jenny about what had happened between Tony and her. By the time she got done she had tears falling rapidly down her cheeks and Jenny had pulled her into her arms rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

"So what are you going to do?" Jenny asked as soon as the tears has subsided.

"I'm going back to Israel I don't really have much of a choice."

"I just can't believe he would do this to you!"

"I'm tired." She said quietly just wanting this day to end. She wasn't sure if she could stand to talk about what happend anymore.

"Right of course come on." She said taking Ziva's bag from her. Ziva fallowed quietly behind her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Thankfully for Ziva the next day brought a new case that had Tony and the rest of the team out for the day. So she got most of the day to herself without having to be bombarded by Tony who had called her cell phone at least fifty times begging for her to just listen to him for five minutes. But her luck ran out when she was leaving HQ.

She stepped into the elevator with a sigh of relief but it was short lived when she saw his hand appear in the crack causing the door to open back up and allow him in.

"What.", she spat when he flipped the emergency switch and turned to look at her.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day.", he whispered reaching a hand up to touch her cheek.

"I've noticed." She said shortly.

"Well I want you to let me explain."

"Go for it." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look that clearly said she wasn't going to believe anything he said.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me."

Ziva threw her hands up in disbelief. "How is that even possible?''

Tony paced the elevator trying to come up with something to explain what he meant. "Look I'll show you." He said taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back a little.

"Now what ever I do, do not react at all. Got it."

"Whatever."

He moved in a pressed his lips against hers she stumbled backwards a little but other then that no reaction. Tony moved away from her with a small smile on his face.

"See just like that." He said his smile growing even more by the minuet that is until he noticed the look on Ziva's face it was scrunched up in pain and she was clutching her abdomen.

"Ziva? Ziva are you okay?"

She looked up at him and the pain she was feeling not only physically but emotionally as well was evident in her eyes. She sank down to the floor slowly.

"No! oh my god it hurts Tony." she cried out.

Tony flipped the emergency switch back on and the elevator lurched to life. He looked around franticly for Gibbs. He was at his desk on the phone. "Gibbs!." He yelled waving his arms to get hi attention Gibbs looked up.

"Call and ambulance something is wrong with Ziva!"

A/N(Again he he): Ok watcha think?? Nice cliffy huh? Please be kind and review I live off of reviews!


	14. Tony the cry child

A/N: Hope you enjoy cus I rewrote this about three times (My labtop randomly delted it while i was writeing!!) So yeah thats why the update took a little longer then normal my heart just wasnt in writing after it was deleted.

* * *

Tony's head fell down into his hands, he was silently praying, begging that everything would be okay she was only thirty weeks pregnant after all. He was terrified. What if something happened and she was gone before he could explain himself. Or what if the baby died? There would be no coming back from that. They wouldn't be able to heal from something like this. he took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

They had been in the waiting room for what seemed like days but in reality was only a few hours. Why hadn't anyone came to tell Tony that she was okay? It couldn't be a good sign could it?

"She'll be okay she's a strong women.", Gibbs said as if he could read Tony's mind. Which Tony had to remind himself that he probably could.

"What happens if she isn't." Tony asked desperately.

"Theirs no if about it DiNozzo. She's not going to leave this world without giving you hell for what you did."

"I didn't do anything wrong I would never ever cheat on Ziva."

"I know that, but she's stubborn."

They fell back in to silence and Tony let his head fall into his knees again.

"Mr. DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped up and looked pleadingly at the doctor begging for good news.

"Yeah? That's me." He said eagerly. the doctor stood in the door way of the waiting room his scrubs covered in blood. Blood that Tony realized was probably Ziva's. He took a deep breath as panic gripped him treating to suffocate him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. DiNozzo we did everything we could there was just to much blood lost."

"Both of them?", he asked the words escaped his lips without permission from his brain he suddenly didn't want to know.

The doctor nodded and a sob came from some where in the room where Abby was seated.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up at Gibbs.

"It's going to be okay Tony." he whispered quietly.

"How can you say that Gibbs! How can you say that everything is going to be okay when obviously it's not! Ziva and my child are gone!"

Gibbs grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "DiNozzo! DiNozzo wake up!"

Tony shook wake with a cold sweat. and looked up at Gibbs. "What?" he spat.

"Doc's here to see you."

"Oh sorry boss."

It was the same doctor from his dream with the same blood covered hospital scrubs and the same exact expression on his face Tony shuttered hoping against everything thing that the dream was only a dream.

"You're here for Miss. David?"

"Yes. How are they?"

"Miss. David is in her room resting she's perfectly fine. Your daughter on the other hand she's not doing as well."

"Do you mean she's not going to-to"

"To live?" the doctor suggested he shook his head. "No it's nothing like that. Her lungs have yet to fully

developed so she can't breath on her own and she's underweight but that's common in a prematurely born baby. Once we get her breathing on her own and get her up to an acceptable weight you should be able to take her hom."

Tony nodded relief flooding through him.

"There's one more thing where you or Miss. David aware that she's a diabetic?"

"She is?" , Tony asked

"Yes we believe that's what caused her to go into labor prematurely."

Tony nodded again in understanding. "Can I see them?"

"Miss. David yes, but your daughter on the other hand you wont be able to see her for a few days."

Tony nodded for the third time and fallowed the doctor out of the waiting room without saying a word to the team. He needed to see with his own eyes that Ziva was okay. He trailed behind the doctor silently. They walked down a few halls until they reached probably the only door that didn't have a ribbon and a description of the baby on the door. The doctor ushered him in.

"She should be waking up any moment now. If you need anything just press the call button and a nurse will come."

Tony nodded and took a seat next to Ziva's bed. Her took her warm hand in his and kissed it lightly. Tears welling up in his eyes as he did so.

"God Ziva you really scared me back there." He said kissing her hand.

"Your are such a cry child Tony." Ziva whispered back her voice was horse with the medication she had been given

"Cry baby. And no I'm not. I just care about you." He paused to study her. She looked so pale and helpless not to mention tired but he supposed child birth did that to her.

"Ziva look I really am sorry."

"I know Tony and I believe you about everything. I should have listened to what you had to say before I jumped to conclusions I'm sorry." she said it with a quivering voice and without looking Tony in the eye.

"No Ziva you had every right I should have told her to leave right away."

"How is she?"

"She's okay I guess all I know is that she can breathe on her own and she's underweight. But the doctor said she should be fine in a couple weeks"

"This is so scary", Ziva said gripping Tony's hand tighter.

"Tell me about it. Back their in the waiting room was horrible I had a dream that the doctor came and told me the two of you were gone. It seemed so real."

Ziva removed her hand from Tony's and ran a finger through his messy hair and let it rest on his cheek. "I love you so much Tony." She smiled at him.

"So does that mean the weddings back on?". He asked as he fumbled through his pockets. Evenly he produced her engagement ring and slipped it back on her finger.

"Well I guess it does. DiNozzo."

* * *

A/N: So do you guys hate me? I know it was mean thing to do. But i couldnt help my self.

I Shall be grateful to all of those who review!!


	15. Meeting Addie

Ziva hated wheelchairs it made her feel helpless. She defiantly wasn't helpless. She had been in this stupid hospital for almost a week and today would be the first time that she would be allowed to see her daughter. And while she was excited she was also terrified. The doctor had warned them not to be alarmed by all the machines that would be hooked up to their daughter is was only a precaution in case something went wrong. That sent Ziva into a miniature panic attack. Point a gun at her head and she's fine. She could control that situation. Show her, her daughter hooked up to tons of machines she's anything but. Mossad hadn't gave a lesson on how to deal with something like this.

Tony put and comforting hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Relax, he said she's improving."

Ziva almost growled at him. How was she supposed to relax? "regardless she is still in danger of her health declining! He also said that."

Tony sighed there was no sense in trying to reason with her. Especially since he himself was worried sick about their daughter. It was funny how this little baby was born only a week ago and already he loved her more then anything in the world. Really he loved her before she was even born. He was amazed that he had helped bring this little baby into the world. It was a weird feeling knowing that you accomplished something like that. Weird but good.

Doctor Reynolds led them through a set of double doors and into a small room that held only two baby's each with an IV in their arm and a couple other machines hooked up to their to small body's. Both of the baby's where wrapped in pink blankets. But Tony spotted Adie immediately she looked nothing like him. She had Ziva's facial features. He moved closer but not before he helped Ziva out of the wheelchair. Together they walked to the edge of the incubator.

"Can I touch her?", Ziva asked a nurse who was watching them.

She nodded, and Ziva reached over the top of the incubator to touch her daughters smooth skin. She slowly ran a single finger down the baby's body feeling the warmth her tiny body radiated. She looked so small a helpless. Like one twitch of her finger and she could break her. Ziva stifled a sob and pulled the little pink hat off her head. Tiny little black curls covered her head Ziva stroked it lovingly wishing more then anything she could hold her in her arms.

He reached in cautiously like he too was terrified to touch her for fear of breaking her. She smiled up at him and then at their baby. And watched as he gently ran a finger down her body and back again. He felt tears come to his eyes as he watched his daughter yawn and wave her tiny fist in the air. She was the most beautiful baby Tony had ever seen, but then maybe he was a bit biased.

"Hello Addie." Ziva whispered. She laid her head down on Tony's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"She's beautiful."

"She looks like you.", he smiled.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too."

Tony sat in the rocking chair of the hospital nursery. It was one more day until they were able to take Adie home. And they had finally been able to hold her for the first time two day's before. Since Ziva was currently passed out her decided to pay Adie a visit. He had her pressed against his chest lightly rubbing her back when he heard her voice.

"She's beautiful."

"What are you doing here Jeanne?", he snapped at her quietly not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Just wanted to apologize, perhaps I was wrong about you and _her." _

"_Perhaps?" He asked _

"_Okay I was completely wrong you love her and you've never loved me just as I suspected before." _

"_Well I think you should leave. I only just got her to forgive me. I don't need your presence to ruin that." _

"_Right." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "Just know that I really am sorry." _

_Tony nodded and listened as her footsteps faded away. He kissed his daughters forehead and laid her gently back in the bed. He figured Ziva was up by now. _

"_Oh my god!" Abby screeched as Ziva walked out of the elevator with Adie sleeping in her baby carrier. _

"_Hey Abby.", Ziva laughed. _

"_Oh can I hold her." _

_Ziva smiled. "I missed you too." She rolled her eyes "Yeah go ahead." _

_Abby gently undid the buckles that were holding Adie in the carrier and cradled her in her arms. She cooed at the small baby and rocked her back and forth. _

"_Oh Ziva she's so cute! Can I take her hat off? Just for a second I want to see those beautiful curls." _

_Ziva nodded. And laughed as Abby pulled the hat back to revel Addie's black curls and whispered beautiful. It was true though Addie was quite possibly the most beautiful baby she had ever seen._

"_So.", Abby said pulling Tony's chair up to Ziva's desk and sat down in it. Ziva sat in her own chair. "About this wedding what are you thinking because I would really like you to help plan it." _

_Ziva laughed. "Nothing black I want it to be simple. I was think barefoot on the beach. Tony could wear like kaki shorts and a white shirt and I could just wear a simple white dress. I really would rather have a city hall wedding but my mom would kill me. It's bad enough that I had a child with an America gentile outside of wedlock. I think she would just die if I didn't have a wedding." _

_Abby nodded. "Speaking of your family how are they?" _

"_Good I guess I don't really talk to my mom and dad much but Sahara is flying down next week to spend the summer with us." _

"_Whoa a whole summer with your little sister?" _

"_Yeah. But she said she wants to spend the summer to help us with Addie." _

"_Who's going to take Addie while your on your honeymoon.'' _

_Ziva sighed and played with Addie's tiny hand. " I don't even want to think about leaving my baby girl." _

_Abby smiled and kissed Addie's forehead. The elevator dinged causing them both to look up, Tony Gibbs and McGee walked into the bullpen. Tony kissed Ziva on the cheek and took Addie from a protesting Abby. _

"_Hey baby girl how was your day with Mama?", Tony asked Addie immediately began fussing and Tony bounced her up and down gently in his arms while Ziva stared at him lovingly. Every since they had brought Addie home Tony had really stepped up to the plate he was great with her. He would wake up with her when he knew Ziva needed more sleep. You could tell that being a father had really turned him into a better man. _

_And Ziva had made a complete 180 from the person she was when she first arrived in America. Since Addie's birth it seemed like she was glowing constantly. She loved being in love with Tony and loved being a mother. _

_Addie was the best thing that had happened to them in a long time._


	16. Epilogue: Five years later

_5 years later._

"Momma!" Addie yelled running into the kitchen where Ziva was cooking breakfast. The fivae year old bounced up an down in front of her mother. "Guess what Momma!" she said leaning forward with her hands behind her back.

"What little one?" She laughed softly at her daughters excitement. Today was Addie's very first day of school, and Ziva was doing everything she could to keep a brave face her little girl was growing up so fast.

"Aunt Sahara painted my finger nails _lavender._ And she braided my hair. She said that boys love my- um ex-extotic looks. And I'll get lots of boyfriends."

Ziva laughed and kissed Addie's forehead lifting her up on the countertop. "Addie I think you mean exotic."

Addie furrowed her brow. "Um yeah that was the word." She nodded. "But Momma, don't boys have cooties? That's what Alexis Johnson said and Alexis she knows everything about everything she told me herself."

"Oh she does, does she?" Ziva raised an eyebrow at the little girl.

"Ah Addie everyone knows Alexis is full of sh-"

"Sahara!" Ziva snapped.

Sahara smirked and sat down at the table. "Sorry sis."

Sahara had arrived shortly after Addie was born so that she could go to college. She went to MIT and graduated top of her class now she was living with them while she worked at NCIS on another team as probie.

"Thank you for getting her ready." Ziva smiled at the younger David but the smile was short lived when the baby monitor on the countertop went off. "Sahara do you mind getting Noah?"

"Not at all. Where's your husband anyways?"

"Um sleeping?" Ziva guessed.

"Still? Should he be getting ready for work?"

Ziva abandoned the breakfast she was cooking and padded down the hall. "Sahara can you finish breakfast I'll get Noah."

She didn't wait for a reply she just disappeared into the nursery and picked up the six month old baby out of his crib. "Hey baby boy what's the matter with you?" She felt his diaper it was wet. She changed his diaper and took him in her and Tony's bedroom. She sat the little boy on his father's chest. So that Tony would wake up.

Tony cracked on eye open and smiled lazily at her and kissed Noah on the forehead.

"Come on Tony wake up you need to get ready for work."

He grunted a response and closed his eyes again.

"Tony?" She whispered her voice broke.

He opened both eyes this time concerned. "What's wrong hon?"

"Tony our babies grown up she doesn't need us anymore" Ziva's lip quivered as she spoke. And Tony couldn't help it Ziva had become such a softy.

"She's only going to kindergarten."

"Kindergarten today college tomorrow."

"We have thirteen years for that and besides when she does leave we'll be ready for it because by then we'll want her out." Tony grinned cheekily and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know it's just… she's so big and independent."

"Ziva, you're her mother she's always going to need you. Even when she's married and has kids of her own."

"I know but…"

"No buts!" He interrupted putting a finger to her mouth. Ziva sighed picked up Noah and left the bedroom. She was halfway down the hall when Tony heard her yell.

"Get in the shower."

--

"Okay Addie are you sure your ready for this because if your not it's fine we ca wait until next year." Ziva said softly to Addie. Addie smiled her father's smile and shook her head.

"No momma I'm ready."

Ziva nodded even though it broke her heart to do so. She kissed Addie's forehead and let go of her hand. She turned to Tony and buried her head in his shoulder.

"So not as hard as I anticipated." She mumbled.

Tony grinned and pulled her tighter. They had come along way in the past six years a very long way.

A/N: So this is the last chapter… wow I think I might cry…. No I wont lol… still kind of sad though.

Please review. Oh and sorry it's so short.


End file.
